Golem
Golem (ゴレム, Goremu) is a Temp Hunter and one of the Expedition Team members affiliated with Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 Appearance Golem's true appearance and gender are unknown. They always stay inside the pilot chamber of a robot, which is more than twice the size of an average grown man. The left arm of the robot is missing, as it is conjured by Golem themself. It has a seat by the shoulder and a gun-like appendage where the hand should be. Personality Golem is taciturn and reclusive. Not even Muherr, who has known them for three years, knows what they look like, their sex, or their age. Golem refuses to disclose any sort of personal information, including their real name, only reporting that their comrades call them "Golem". They always stay on their own, inside the pilot cabin of the robot, and never partaking in the conversations or games their fellow expedition members have. However, they bluntly asked Ging why he had not explained sooner about his reasons for offering money to Beyond's party, showing they have some pride as a soldier. On that occasion, they demonstrated to be unable to comprehend actions guided by feelings without an explanation. Background Golem is a member of an 11-man squad known as the Stone Wall, the legendary mercenary unit that came out of the Lubo Civil War without a single casualty.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 347 Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Golem is one of the expedition members that Beyond exclaims his goal to when he heads to the Dark Continent. From the moment of Ging's arrival, Golem has always been sitting in a corner, never speaking or interacting with others. They reacted only when Ging announced he would pay the party members twice the sum offered by Beyond to be acknowledged as number two.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 When the expedition team members divided into two groups, Golem chose to be part of the "Refusing to take Ging's money" group. One month later, they provide firearms for Muherr's henchmen as part of Pariston's act. Muherr then introduces them to Ging, informing him that Golem will be the one to handle the artillery and about their involvement in the Lubo Civil War. Ging then asks Golem their name, to which they reply they are referred to as "Golem" by their comrades and that they will answer no more inquiries. Later, when Ging reveals the reason for offering everyone his money, Golem wonders why he hasn't said it before, as it would have made everything easier. However, they do not understand Muherr's explanation. Abilities & Powers Golem has all the benefits granted by their status as a Hunter. As a member of Beyond Netero's party, Golem is deemed powerful enough to handle the Dark Continent. Their specialty is artillery. Golem is a member of an 11-men squad known as "Stone Wall", the legendary task force that came out of the Lubo Civil War without a single casualty. Nen Golem is referred to as a "symbiotic type" Nen user. All the abilities they have shown so far involve them conjuring weapons that are loaded with aura bullets supplied by an Emitter. While on one hand, Golem is unable to fire the weapons themself, both the weapon and the bullets are more powerful than they would be if they were both created by only one person. It should be noted that the weapons Golem conjures are rather complex objects, which vouches for a considerable degree of skill in Nen. They also have the peculiar ability to materialize them away from their body, possibly meaning they can use Emission. References Navigation fr:Golem Category:Characters with unconfirmed gender Category:Conjurers Category:Beyond's Expedition Team Category:Temp Hunters